postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat's Foggy Day
'''Postman Pat's Foggy Day '''is the ninth episode of the first series and was broadcast on 13th November 1981. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Plot It is foggy in Greendale. Pat is driving carefully along the road. He soon arrives at the post office (however, he is also late, due to the fog.) But there is no sign of the letters yet, so Mrs. Goggins invites Pat into her sitting room and gives him some tea and some biscuits. But before Pat can eat his favourite biscuit, the post office doorbell sounds. The postman from Pencaster has brought the mail. Pat helps Mrs. Goggins to sort the letters and is soon on his way again. On the way, the lights on Pat's van aren't much help in the fog. He stops by a sign post, only to discover it is a crossroads sign. Pat does not know which way to go, so he walks along the road, trying to see through the fog without losing sight of his van. Suddenly, he sees someone standing in a field. Pat thinks it is Ted Glen out after rabbits, so he goes over with Ted's letter. Pat touches him on the shoulder. Ted doesn't move. Pat puts the letter in his pocket. Still, he doesn't move. Finally, Pat gives him a nudge. It's a scarecrow! Pat does feel silly but glad no one saw him, says goodbye to the scarecrow and makes his way back to the road. Alf Thompson passes by on his tractor and shows Pat the correct way to go. Pat is on his way again. He sees Sam Waldron at the side of the road. Pat asks him for some cough sweets. Sam gives him some and Pat drives off again. The next stop is at the church. Pat gives some letters to the Reverend Timms. When he returns to his van, he discovers that Jess, his cat, has gone! Pat goes out into the fog to search for him. Pat soon finds Jess, but they both get lost in the fog and Pat can't find the road, where he left his van! Meanwhile Miss Hubbard rides by on her bicycle and sees Pat's van with nobody inside. She and the Reverend ring the bells and Pat is able to find his way back. He has a cup of tea. He discovers a light outside. A breeze has blown the fog away. Now Pat and Jess can get on with their post in the sunshine. As they drive along in Pat's van they see the scarecrow again. Pat reckons he is still waiting for a letter. Featured Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Alf Thompson *Reverend Timms *Miss Hubbard *Sam Waldron *Ted Glen (mentioned) *The Pencaster Postman (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Red Tractor *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle Locations *Post Office *The Church Trivia *The man shouting "good morning" is Alf Thompson. *The organ version of the Farmer's Song plays in this episode. *In the book, Jess comes into the Post Office with Pat. *It is no wonder Pat thought the scarecrow might be Ted Glen, as it is wearing Ted's hat. * "Dawn and Countryside Waltz" plays while Pat looks for Jess Goofs *The episode looks more like if it takes place at night rather than in a fog. *In the scene when Pat looks at the scarecrow, the shot with the scarecrow is blurry and hard to see, but the shot of Pat is clearly visible. *When Miss Hubbard looks into Pat's van, it doesn't look very foggy. *When the narrator says "There was some milk for Jess" and "The sun was shining and a breeze had blown the fog away", his voice echoes as though he is in the church. *When Pat drives off after seeing Sam, his van is somewhere completely different. *Pat complains that the post had arrived just as he had picked his favourite biscuit, even though he actually took it after he had been told. *The narrator says that Pat was glad nobody saw him mistaking the scarecrow for Ted. However, it seems unlikely that anybody could have seen him in the fog. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes